Ravener
by NumNums17
Summary: What would you do if you came home and a creature was in your home? He ended up being a vampire, and wanted you to help him. Well, would you?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A what?

She was so tired. She has been working for over twelve boy was she wiped out. She just wanted to go home, eat, take a bath, and go to sleep in her comftorable water bed. She smiled at that thought. She loved falling asleep in her comftorable bed. She always loved it since she was sixteen. When she moved out of the house her mother said she could leave it here but she refused. That bed had always put her straight to sleep. But what really sucked now was that she lived so far away from her job. That when she was living with her mom all she had to do was walk about three blocks then there she was. But now she lived five miles away from her frustrating it is. She loves her just that ass of a boss she has. She is a vet. A very good one for a matter a fact. She loves animals.

Ever since the first day she worked there her boss was always nagging her. She frowned at this. She finally got up to her porch. She took her keys out of her purse then she put the key in the lock. When she finally enter throught the door she sighed happily. She flipped on the light and she screamed in fear. What she saw had no word to it. When IT looked back at her. She felt herself wanting to leave the room quickly and run for her life but she also wanted to just stay put to see what this THING really is!

When ITs eyes looked at her. It was most definetly not human at all. It was gold. IT had long silver hair. IT had a cresent moon on the top of ITs head along with long stripes on ITs cheeks. She looked him over and found out that it was most definetly a man. A very cute man. When she looked at his hands. She saw deadly claws at the end of them. She new right away that this was some type of demon but what type was he. She saw that he had curved musles under that tight shirt he had. She suddenly felt herself feeling a bit hot.

"See something ya like?"Asked a deep sexy, tone.

That brought her out of her thoughts quickly. Then she looked at him. "What are you?" She asked him. He nearly smirked at this as he stood up and looked at her and he took a step closer.

She stepped back from him."Me...I'm a Ravener..."He looks her up and down." And what are you?" He knew what she was let alone WHO she was.

"I'm a human!" She says. "And I would like to know why the hell you were in my house..." She gasps, "Your stalking me!" She says in outrage.

He smirks. 'Well she got it half-right' He thinks to himself. "Now why would I do something like that?" He asks her with a smirk on his face.

She looks at him. She puts her hands behind her as she reaches in her back pocket and pulls out her pocket knife. She keeps it behind her back and she waits until she knows she can get a clean shot. She looks at him. "Cause you got in my house and yet I've never even met you before. So how do you explain that?" She asks him.

He shakes his head then lightly chuckles. "All you women are the same. Heaven, Hell, even Earth. Always nags and asks questions." He chuckles a bit more.

She looks at him. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" She asks still outraged.

He looks up at her. "And anger...Wow...What my little brother told me was true." He says still chuckling.

She was so pissed. No...extreamly pissed. He...He...He was laughing...while insulting her...as well as he broke into her house. She thought this would be a great time to do it. She undoes the pocket knife then she takes her aim then she threw it. But he was quick to catch it before it hit him. To quick Damn She thinks to herself.

"Tsk Tsk...I never thought that you...Kagome of all people...Would throw a knife at your guest." He shakes his head.

She looks at him. "How the hell do you know my NAME?" She yells. "I don't even know your name! And yet you know MINE? What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

He looks at her then he hits his head. "I knew I was missing something. Yo. My name is Sesshomaru. My family's kingdom needs your help, Miko. Our kingdom is under a certain type of curse. Done by my brothers evil ex-girlfriend. Will you Kagome, Higurashi, Help our Kingdom?"

She looks at him. "Who the hell are you calling a Miko? I'm a human...A normal human. I don't even come close to being a Miko!"

He sighed this wasn't going to be easy. She didn't even know her own power yet. And how old is she? Father said to take her by force. But...Mother said to take her gently even if force is needed take her gently. He did have to admit. She was a cutie. But also a very bitchy cutie. And boy did she like to yell. He took a deep breathe and walked over to her.

"Get the hell back...You...You...thing!" She yelled but he didn't care. He took her in his arms and he dug his fangs into her skin and she fell fast asleep. He walked out the front door and leaped off ground and leaped from building to building. Now how was he going to explain this to his mother. She told him to not take her by force. He sighed. It's been one hell of a night. He smirked to himself.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru stood just outside of the his darken mansion. And as if just on cue Kagome started squirming in his hold. Then she snuggled into the warmth that she felt. She lightly smiled then yawned. She smelt Axe and she inhaled deeply. Then her eyes shot open then she looked up. She tried to get free of his grasp but he just held on tighter. "You better fucking let me go before I cut off your dick and shove it so far up your ass that it'll take you years to get out!" She yelled at him. (Yes I know that Kagome would NEVER say that. Let alone THAT, many cus words...so yeah...BACK TO THE STORY...XD)

He only smirked at this. "Do you think that you could harm This Sesshomaru by doing this?" He asked half amused.

She looks at him. 'Damn...What do I have to do to get this perverted freak to let me go...He looks sexy I'll give him that...But he's touching me!' She thinks to herself. He smirked. He can smell her arousal. And it's towards him. She sees his smirk. "You better wipe that damn smirk off of your face, Before I slap it off." She says this with her hand in the air.

He lightly chuckles. She looks at him deadly. This however just made him chuckle a bit more. "Man, Every minute. My brother must be a pro at you mortal women. He even said that you guys would get angry if whatever you want isn't granted."

She lightly shivers. He smirks as he starts walking up to the big dark figure. She looks in total fear. 'No..No..He's going to rape me!' Then all of a sudden her body glows black and Sesshomaru in total surprise, lets her go. As soon as she hit the ground she ran for her life. It was difficult for her to see with her mortal eyes. But she still ran for dear life. She hit something hard. Then she heard a light chuckle.

Sesshomaru grabs her fists to keep her hands from hitting him."NO DON'T RAPE ME!"She yells then her black light forms around her again but with more force it slamed Sesshomaru into three she started running again.

~~~~~In the palace~~~~~

Whats going on out there. 'I've heard screaming and chuckling that sounds like my Sesshomaru but then I hear a female voice.' A tall slender woman that probally comes up to Sesshomaru's shoulders in a long black gown. With long red sleeves. Is looking out the window suddenly sees a black light that is not part of their nature runs from the window and into a huge office room.

"My mate...I think shes here." The woman says.

"I've noticed. It seems she more powerful then we thought, Izayoi." He says with a small smirk.

"Toga I think we better get out there before Kagome kills Sesshomaru." She says in a worried voice.

This only causes him to chuckle."Shes not even strong enough to knock him down." He says with a smirk.

"She just knocked him through three trees." She says in a worried knowing voice.

Toga quickly jumped to his feet and was out the door before Izayoi could even react.

~~~~~Back Outside~~~~~

Sesshomaru has been knocked through six trees now. And was starting to see become very weak. His body was aching from all the trees the girl had sent him through. 'Damn you father. I thought you said she wasn't very strong.'

She however took this advantage of his weaken state, to run like hell. She had many scratches on her legs, but she didn't didn't feel like getting raped, not tonight. She wants to hold onto her virginty for a few more weeks. Then all of a sudden she hits something really hard, then she blacks out.

Sesshomaru suddenly got up to see his mothers hands on his forhead. "Are ya ok,honey?"

He slightly nods then he starts to look around for any sign of Kagome. "Don't worry about 's taking care of it." She says with a light smile. "Man have you gotten yourself into a deep shit.S he thinks that your going to rape her.S o she used her Miko powers against you. Sorry we didn't come any sooner," Izayoi says half amused. They stood up and headed towards the mansion. While they heard Toga lightly laughing at his son being thrown through six trees.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-_With Sesshomaru_-

"Why didn't you guys tell me she could slam me through trees!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Well, At least you know what to expect now." Toga says with amusement in his voice.

"This is NOT funny! If it wasn't for my strength and abilities...I could of gotten really hurt!" Sesshomaru yelled back at his father. But there was a question in his head, "And why did she say...'Don't rape me'? Never did I have any intensions on doing this!" He yells.

Toga sighed as he shook his head. His son should of listened to his mother. "Well, maybe if you weren't as rough. Then maybe she wouldn't of thought your intentions to be bad."

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth to respond, only to snap it shut as he heard a scream.

-_Meanwhile with Kagome_-

_'Mmm, What happened?'_ Kagome sits up to just lay back down._ 'My head is pounding...' _Kagome looks around as all of the memories from the previous night comes racing through her head. She looked down at herself then she suddenly screams.

Sesshomaru came racing into the room, asking with a worried tone. "What's wrong?"

She picks up the vase that is closest to her bed, covering her breast with her other hand, closing her legs. "You pervert! Where are my clothes?" Kagome screams at Sesshomaru, throwing that vase at him.

"What's going on in here?" Toga's voice booming voice could be heard, while coming in to the room. To see Sesshomaru holding a vase in his hand that was by the bed was all he needed to know. Toga starts to laugh as he pushes his son out of the room.

Lady Izayoi entered the room and went to Kagome's side. "Kagome-chan. I'm very sorry but your clothes were all torn and we had to treat your wounds. We didn't want your wounds to get infected with the dirty clothes." She says in a calm, sweet voice. Wanting her to know she meant no harm.

"Sesshomaru, didn't undress me..did he?" Kagome asked with a blush as she looked down.

Izayoi says with a light laugh, "No, of course not my dear." She said with a wave of her hand. "I was taking care to your wounds, while Toga was making sure Sesshomaru was fine, since you did throw him through many trees." She spoke with amusement in her tone.

"Oh," Kagome layed back down a little relaxed, knowing that he wasn't the one who had undressed her. She laughed softly at her being able to do what she did to sesshomaru. 'Serves him right. Baka.' Kagome sat up and looked at Izayoi. "Why am I here?" She demanded softly.

Izayoi sat back a little, "Didn't my son already tell you?" She asked. Kagome shook her head no even though she knew what he said but she wanted to hear it from his mother. Izayoi sighed, "My second son, Inuyasha, had a girlfriend and her name was Kikyo. She was a very powerful but also very evil Miko. She has put a spell, or curse over our kind. If you would call it that. She thought that everyone should do whatever she wanted but that was not the case. She also put some things into my poor little Inuyasha's head, that he should be the next heir. But we have not yet decided on this. We are not ready to give up the throne. Until we think our time is done, and that Sesshomaru or Inuyasha is more mature. That we would give up the thrown then. Kikyo did not agree to this, which explains why we are here now. She had then cursed our kind. We have tried to find a Miko for a long while." She sighs softly. "Sadly, we had no success." She looked up at her, smiling softly. "Until we came across you. You are our only hope. Higurashi, Kagome. Will you please help us? We will be greatly indebted to you." She softly begged.

Kagome looks at her confused, she laughed nervously, "I'm so sorry. But I believe you have the wrong person. I'm not a Miko. I never was. Sure that weird black light came from me. But..I just don't know this is all, just so confusing. I just want to go home. Please? I have an interview tomorrow. I can't miss it!"

Izayoi sighed softly. "You can not leave. Not until the curse is lifted."

Kagome gasped softly, tears stinging her eyes as he panicked. "But, but. I have too! I done told you! I don't have any Miko powers! Why can't I just leave!"

Izayoi sighs again, "Anyone who enters this territory can not leave. If they do, their body will feel escuciating pain. Only reason Sesshomaru was able to leave, is because he is not a pure blood. He was bitten as human. But for me, Toga, and InuYasha, and many of our other kind. We can not leave. So I beg you, please. Help us." Izayoi begs again.

Kagome bit her lip as tears fell down her cheeks. "But. I don't even know how to use my powers. I always thought I was just a simple woman. I never would of thought that this would ever happen."

Izayoi looks at her, "Well. It is very late. I know I have not explained much, but. I will order for someone to help you with your powers. A priestess will be waiting for you later on. I will answer any questions you have, later on. I will explain more as well. But for now, this is your room. Get comftorable. We have no reason to harm you. So please, feel at home. You may roam this home, as much as you please. We have many servants. Ask for one if you need anything or any help. I must leave now. If you need me, only call. I will be here as soon as possible." With that Izayoi exited the room.

She only watched her as left, thinking to herself. '_Feel at home? How can I? I am so confused and she didn't help too much. But, at least I don't have to worry as much. But.._' Her stomach growled viciosly. She hadn't eaten since that morning. _'I wonder where their kitchen is..' _

Kagome bit her lip as he looked in the room. _'First I need to get dressed.' _She head over to the small closet, and grabbed a black kimono. Quickly getting dressed she walked out the door. She starts walking down the long hallway. There were many pictures on the wall. There were many of demons killing humans. To her, it seemed strange and made her feel a little un-easy. A picture caught her attention as she stood there to look at it more closely, she felt something grab her from behind, she gasped softly.

"Hey there. Are you lost. You know my bedrooms this way." The voice came from behind her. She felt him grab onto her breast and squeeze it. She tried to scream but quickly found herself staring into the dark, as she drifted into unconciosness.

"Where is she!" Yelled Sesshomaru. "Wasn't she in her room, where you left her?" He yelled as he exited the room that Kagome was just previously in.

"Yes I did in fact leave her there...She must have left not to long ago...She must have gotten hungry." Izayoi stated.

"Something might have happend to her. There are so many sick bastards here. Who know what could happen to her. She is still so innocent. Someone would happily tarnish it" Sesshomaru yelled in outrage.

_TBC_


End file.
